Random Days as a Sonic Character
by GetReadyForAwesome
Summary: Several cute little skit about several Sonic characters. Rated T for mild language. Please Read and Review, I'm sure you'll enjoy the storyXD


I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE SONIC CHARACTERS. THEY ARE PROPERTY OF SEGA, ARCHIE, AND EVERYONE ELSE WHO THOUGHT OF THESE CHARACTERS. SO YES, I DISCLAIM ANY OWNERSHIP OF THE FOLLOWING CHARACTERS MENTIONED IN MY STORY.

OH YEAH, BEFORE YOU CRINGE AT THE WORD OC, I PROMISE YOU THAT YOU'LL LIKE THEM. AFTERALL, SOME ARE SOME OF THE CHARACTERS BROTHERS, SISTERS, CHILDREN, SPOUSES, ECT. I HOPE YOU ENJOYXD. Also, a quick note, I DO MAKE ODD COUPLES, it's specifically to keep things fresh instead of the same old same old, but this story is mainly for light fun, not heavy Twilight romance drama.

Also, I DO NOT OWN THE HAPPY MEAL OR TOYS R US. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS, MCDONALD'S AND TOYS R US (?) And Bruce Lee is owned by Bruce Lee, and I also do not own Twilight either. The Twilight Saga belongs to it's respective owners (And no, there will be no Twilight in here at all) and not to me.

Random Days as a Sonic Character

Dreams:

At the Destructix house, the Destructix was sitting around discussing dreams. "I dreamed that the three of you were chasing me in a white dress through a meadow while I was wearing a white dress too." Simian said, recalling last night's dream. Lightning, Flying Frog, and Predator Hawk blinked at him for a few minutes before Predator broke the silence barrier by muttering under his breath, "Better than my dream. I dreamed that my teammates had transformed into bacon and were chasing me through a meadow as I wore a white dress." Lightning, the only one who caught what he had said, turned around and blinked at him, then turned back around to stare at Simian some more before listenening to Flying Frog recount his own tale.

Birdie:

"Tails!" Sonic shouted at the entranced young fox in annoyance. Sonic was sick of this little game and he wanted it over. "What are we doing?" Sonic demanded. "Uh, bird watching." Tails replied. "No," Sonic yelled, his voice being loud enough to grab the attention of everyone at the diner they were trying to hide from from behind a bush "We've been stalking the Babylon Rogues ALL DAMN DAY!" "Oh, we have?" Tails replied stupidly. Sonic slapped Tails and stomped out of the bushes, a mountain of profanity falling out of his mouth. As Sonic stepped out, he wound up stepping onto the toes of angry Jet, who wasn't too happy to see him. Sonic could only watch as Jet cussed him out and as Tails snapped pictures of Wave wearing her new dress. Poor Storm, he snuck away to spend a day with Knuckles.

Lost Bet:

Fiona hated the date she had went on. It was either date Tails or date Omega, and he wanted Blaze anyways, so Fiona called Wave on her phone as she grumbled, "Just buy the kid a Happy Meal and leave him at Toys R Us and he'll be happy Rouge said. Take him to the movies Nic said. Throw him out in the middle of nowhere Blaze said. Gosh, I have the right mind to toss all three of them in the middle of nowhere." She kept grumbling till she realized that the phone wasn't ringing. She looked down to see that she had cut it, so that way the two tailed goof wouldn't call her back. She hoped Wave had done the same. Fiona reached down for her cell phone to call and tell Wave about her date and to cuss about losing a bet to Rouge and Sally, but, turns out she had swapped phones with Flying Frog, and his was locked, so she couldn't do nothing to it (Like replace the background picture with a picture of Nic for example), and now her unlocked phone was in the hands of a loon, probably getting ready to tell Tails that she wanted another date for a prank. She dropped the phone, then scrambled out the door screaming, "Stop Flying Frog!" Then she found him, by smacking herself into the mad frog himself. She knocked them both down, and wound up accidenly kissing Flying Frog! She looked at Flying Frog, threw her lips off of his, and looked at him. Flying grabbed Fiona, pulled her down to his level, and whispered in her ear, "Yes I will go on a date with you." Fiona was ready to protest, but Flying kissed her again and changed her mind.

Talking Babies:

Bark and Blaze looked at each other, and at Marine and Bean. They WOULD be a good match for each other, and they hated the idea of it. Bark and Blaze could see it now, Marine and Bean's child would never shut up. Bark and Blaze's children would probably turn loonatic before an hour was even up. But when Blaze and Bark looked at Bean, he looked insulted. "What the-!" the duck shouted angrily. "I can't date her! I'm 17. She's 8. By the time she got my age I would be 26 and married!" Marine just looked at Bean then looked at Bark and Blaze, who had their ears down in shock, and shouted, "That's ripper, mate!" Then began to run her motor about sparkles and Bean being shrunk to the size of an ant. Bark and Blaze sighed

Don't Dance:

The Destructix hated it when their teammate Sergeant Simian danced. Every time he danced somebody called an ambulance on them. And when someone says, "That guy might've been hit by a car and is confused," the police follow along. And when the police see them, it's either run away or get handcuffed. So the youngest members of the Destructix make it a habit not to take the 22 year old gorilla to a dance club, the front yard, or ballet class to combat this.

BarkxThistle:

Finally, the romantic date Bark had been waiting for. A date with Thistle the Frog, Flying Frog's little sister. Dangerous yes, but he promised the smiling frog that he would take good care of her. The only thing that could ruin tonight was Bean. That crazy duck hated the idea that Bark and Thistle was together, but not for reasons people would think. Bean was mean to Thistle, leading her on and then breaking her heart. Bark sighed and tried to enjoy this night with Thistle as he handed in the movie tickets and prayed that Bean didn't decide to stalk them.

That's Not My Age:

"Vector, how old is the Destructix?" Charmy asked. "I don't know Charmy. I think they're older than what we think." Vector replied boredly. "What do you think Espio?" Charmy asked towards the chameleon who was reading a Teen Ninja magazine. "I think that Lightning is younger than me, and the others are in they're 30s." the purple chameleon said lazily. "Yeah, I think Lightning is 14 years old, Predator is 28, Flying is 32, and the gorilla is 38." Vector said. "Really, you think we're that old?" Predator sighed in irked annoyance. The Chaotix looked at the Destructix and did not say a word. Luckily for them, both teams were too lazy to fight each other today. "I could make a drinking game out of how many people have said that." Lightning sighed. He really hated it how people said he was 14 just because he cried a little when Conquering Storm banished him a second time. And the others hated it how they constantly mentioned how old they weren't. Simian sighed and looked at the Destructix, he layed his head on the table and said, "If you really must know, I'm 22, and the three of them are exactly 20 years old. We have consecutive birthdays. I'm in August, Pred over there is in September, Lightning is in October, and Flying is in November." The Chaotix stood up out of their chairs and backed up out of their home and made sure they kept as far away from their rivals as possible. They were just too close to each other to be natural.

The Destructix sighed and Lightning grabbed the Teen Ninja magazine as he sighed, "People must not like consecutive birthdays or something." "Whatever," Flying Frog replied sleepily. "We can't help it that we were born a literal month apart from each other.

Competition:

"Hey Sonic, I'll race you to that tree!" Jet shouted. "Hey Jet! First one to that ice cream stand gets chocolate ice cream!" Sonic yelled back. "Race me Sonic! Or else I'll tell Amy you like her!" "Race me Jet! Or else I'll tell Amy you wanna kiss her." "First one to fart wins Sonic." "First one to smell good after a week of not bathing wins Jet." "First one to punch that guy in the face and not die wins Sonic." *Awhile of racing later* "I'll Race ya to that chilidog stand Jet." "Ew! Yuck! No! I hate chilidogs, I love tacos. Buy me tacos." "You know what Jet?" "What Sonic?" "Damn you."

Baby Brother:

"Good day, mate." Fang said to Sonic. "Hey. I'm Sonic, who are you?" Suddenly Nic pops up out of nowhere and embarrasses her brother: "He's my baby brother, mate."

Ninja Monkey:

Monkey Khan was inside Sally's house, practicing karate and other martial arts with his staff when suddenly he knocked his staff against a glass case filled full of priceless dishes. Monkey Khan let out a screech as he hugged the case in hopes to not knock it over. Suddenly Sonic poked his smug little face in and snarked, "Hey Bruce Lee, you mind not breaking anything."

That Destructix Team (As My Super Weird, Super Annoying Neighbors): {Coconut's POV}

I, Coconuts Von Delchibert (Yes, my actual name), am so sick of my annoying neighbors, the Destructix. Hell, I even baked them a cake and decorated it with the words, "Go Away," and they still sent me a Thank You card. I can't tell you how many times the Destructix has done something to affect me, my house, or my precious flower bed. I mean seriously, throwing Sonic's Sweet 16 in my yard. Whose idea was that? Eggman's? No. It was them! All them! And now they got a pretty girl on their team. Gosh! How many more teammates do they have. I surprised their house hasn't exploded from so many people. Dangerous people. Scratch and Grounder say I'll go insane from worrying about what the Destructix are doing so much, but I must. I got to! I don't want- hey what's Flying Frog doing in my flower garden? Uh! Uh! He's picking those flowers to give to his girlfriend! I grab my broom and go out there to swat at that crazy- Wait! That's his mother! And Predator and that girl are playing catch with a football! They're gonna break my windows! And that's not how you play football! Simian is fixing the paint job on his truck! No! He can't use that color! It looks like a three year old would pick that! Ack! I need to call my psychiatrist again! I can feel myself breaking down inside. Then I hear the doorbell ring. Oh no! The doorbell. I race to the doorway, pushing Scratch into a table and flinging open the door. It's Lightning the Lynx with a bag of cookies in his hand. "I made you some cookies." he says and I loose it. I start screaming and crying and throwing myself into the floor. Confound it! Those damn loonatics have broke the last straw. Then I pass out.

I wake up in a spongy white room dressed in a straight jacket. I sigh. At least I'm away from that team. Suddenly, a nurse giraffe woman walks in and says, "Sir, you have visitors, I'm sure they'll be of great company to you, and besides, they brought cookies." She sings the last part and steps out of the room. The door swings back into it's fold then opens a millisecond later to reveal- The Destructix! I start to scream as the nightmare continues.

The End

Yeah, we're done fanfic #2. Coconuts sure sounds like a crazy guy doesn't he? Well, I can't wait to see you guys later. Bye, and have a good day/nightXD

Oh Yeah, Australian people, do I have the accent down? I'm not sure how and I'm getting ready to write another fanfiction with Nic and Fang as Australians and it would be nice if you review and give me tips on your Aussie slang. Anyway, thanks for readingXD And review if you feel like it.


End file.
